


Scott Lang Receives Texts

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Overprotective Bucky, Silly, Texting, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: When the Winter Soldier texts Scott Lang.





	Scott Lang Receives Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I'm just stressed and am buried in papers, so I thought I'd write this silliness.

 

 

**WHO THE HELL IS MIKE????**

 

**What?**

 

**MIKE? MIKE JOHNSON?**

 

**Omg. how do u know him?**

 

**Duh! Cassie.**

 

**Relax Barnes. he's a friend of hers**

 

**A friend? A FRIEND?**

 

**Yeah Barnes. boys n girls can be friends in this world. don't worry about it. AND PLEASE STAY OUT OF IT.**

 

**NO.**

 

**They're 13.**

 

**Exactly!**

 

**omg Barnes. butt out!!**

 

**Listen Lang. I acquired some footage. they're attached to the hip!**

 

**Yeah. that's what FRIENDS do! Wait...FOOTAGE?**

 

**Yes! And Pictures of the guy.**

 

**Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

 

**Just in case, Lang.**

 

**He's a kid. not a guy.**

 

**kid, he says. U make me laugh, Lang.**

 

**Omg. I can't believe i'm having this conversation w U**

 

**I decided to put him on my list.**

 

**List? What list, Barnes?**

 

**Maybe it's time you know about this Scott. He has a list of all the people he dislikes.**

 

**Not dislike. People who r a threat! People I might have to take out in the future.**

 

**Wait! R u n Cap texting while sitting next to each other?**

 

**I told him to stay out of it, Scott. Sorry about him.**

 

**Wait, let me create a whatsapp group chat so we can all txt there. can't keep up w u 2**

 

**It's non of UR business & NO. No groups, Lang!. Ewwww.**

 

**Why?**

 

**Just cause!...I don't have that app. I won't download it for U.**

 

**I'm trying to take his phone Scott. I might have to wrestle him to end this ridiculous conversation.**

 

**Steve is trying to distract me but it aint gonna work. Lang if U...**

 

**If I what Barnes?**

 

**Barnes?**

 

**Cap?**

 

(24 hours later)

 

**So where was I? Yeah...**

 

**What the hell happened, Barnes?**

 

**Went on a wild ride. such a gr8 ride ;P**

 

**Ugh! Barnes!**

 

**The BEST ride!!!!!  
**

 

**I'm out!**

 

**maybe i should b more clear. I was riding Steve. ALL NIGHT. :))))))**

 

**I'M TURNING MY CELLPHONE OFFFFFF!!!!!!**

 

 

 


End file.
